


Impressions

by starrypawz



Series: Somewhere I Belong [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torian reflects on his relationship with the Bounty Hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Torian's romance/companion arc and Bounty Hunter quest line up to Quesh

Torian had to admit he didn’t know what he was expecting when the new champion walked into the room.

He wasn’t banking on them being female for one, although that wasn’t really an issue to him. She was Chiss, also unusual but that wasn’t really an issue either.

She didn’t look like a bounty hunter; she was quite… small to be fair. But he did notice the scar on her cheek and the way she carried herself. She seemed pretty young, probably a similar age to himself.

He did feel a bit put off by that, he had to admit. That someone his age had claimed such an honour. But he quickly put those feelings aside, they wouldn’t get him anywhere.

She hadn’t stayed long after dealing with the beast. Just long enough to catch her breath, tend to some very minor wounds and share a drink or two. She had shot a few glances in his direction but hadn’t had much chance to say anything.

Then he saw her on Taris again. She was more powerful than she looked this he had learned the hard way. This time he got to see her come alive, she may not have been born a Mando but she could rival some of them with the way she moved.

She let him take the shot against Jilcoln. That he was grateful for.

She’d accepted him onto her ship with little hesitation. Let him settle himself in.

He noticed she was actually more compassionate than her demeanour let on, willing to help out civilians and she always seemed to try and spare others. And he noticed the regret in her face when she cut that Jedi down on Quesh.But he also knew she wasn’t to be crossed and she was pretty tough,stubborn too.

She seldom hesitated, that he liked too. She didn’t hesitate when it came to flirting with him, that he admitted was mostly his issues, not her.

And as she lay on his chest, her blue skin a sharp contrast to his own skin, he realised he was pretty lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece just sort of happened. It wasn't originally going to be a 'fluff' piece but that was how it turned out.


End file.
